Snakes
by oreobabez
Summary: Tells about why Kaidoh Kaoru looks, speaks and acts like a snake. Rated for safety.


**A/N: **First off, I would like to wish all mothers, grandmothers and motherly figures out there a **Happy (belated) Mother's Day!** I hope you were able to enjoy your day to be pampered. Now, I don't know how many of you have read mcangel1976's story titled Rumor Has It, but one of the rumors I had suggested for her to write actually inspired this story. I plan on making this into a three shot at the most. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - The Snake Whisperer

Everyone at school says that I am a bit weird for looking like a snake. After all, I even speak like one instead of a normal human. I guess they all think that I was inhabited by a snake spirit, according to the rumors that I have heard people speak about me. Well, in many ways, it is true. However, there are rumors to say that I was placed in the snake exhibit as well. Again, that is completely true. But, I will tell you a story from my childhood which is how I am going to confirm those rumors, though people really do not need to know that things they often say can be true about a person.

Flashback - 8 years ago

I was panting as I ran through the forest. I was completely alone, as I had decided to venture off on my own for a bit while my parents were still setting up our camp site for the night. It felt so nice to run, but I wished I could have grabbed something to mark my way back to the camp site. Damn.

I slowed down just for a moment, which would allow me to catch my breath. No matter how much I wanted to become a tennis player before next year, I would definitely need to work on my stamina first and foremost. I had a natural strength to me, but I also knew that it would not hurt to get going on more weight lifting in a month.

Fshhhhh. I froze for a moment, thinking that it was just my child imagination going wild. I knew that was the sound of a snake. I never held much of an interest to learn what types though.

I decided to turn around and start in the direction of our campsite. However, I had only took three steps this time before I heard it again. Fshhhh. Not to mention something akin to a rattle going off. I looked down this time. I froze in horror. There were two snakes in front of me.

Again, I didn't know what types they were, but I really hated snakes for some odd reason. They gave off weird vibes. I stood stock still for the first time since I entered this forest. My mind seemed to draw a blank as well. Various images flashed before my eyes. Things I had done. Things that could have happened. All I hoped was that I would still be able to live and play tennis next year. You know, it was as if I was facing death right here and now. But, I wasn't. Not yet anyways. The next thing I knew, I had took a single step towards the two snakes and knelt in front of them and my left hand went out towards them.

One of them had actually slithered up my hand before it actually bit the inside of my wrist. While it injected some venom into my system, I started to see a different path available to me. It was suppose to be my fate that I would become a snake whisperer, apparently. While I saw the images, my body must have collapsed. I was laying down on the ground, writhing a bit as the venom spread. It wouldn't kill me, the snake had sent that to me telepathically. I was just going to undergo some slight changes, most would be gradual in appearance anyways.

A couple of seconds later, the snake withdrew its fangs which also cut off the telepathic link. Fshhh. This time, I understood what was being said. They were saying that this may be goodbye for right now, but that we would definitely meet again. I had to agree with them, regardless of how scary it sounded.

With the snakes now gone, I was able to find my way back. No one was the wiser on what really happened to me that night, except for me.

-End Flashback-

That was an old story of mine. No one believed me either on what really happened and I wasn't going to correct them either.

"Oi! Mamushi! You're late!" I heard my tennis team mate and rival, Momshiro Takeshi, holler out. Kikumaru-senpai had insisted that we all visit the zoo to see what type of animal the others could match up to.

"Ne, Kikumaru-senpai would make a great monkey, since both like to swing around off of things. Don't you agree Kaidoh-senpai?" Our freshman, Echizen Ryoma, asked with a smirk on his face. But, it also faded just as quickly.

"Ochibi! You are absolutely right! Monkeys like acrobats too! Nyah!" The said red headed senpai butted in. The small freshman only nodded his head as he drank from his Ponta can.

As we went through the other exhibits, the others soon found one that they could relate to. I really could have cared less if each had found one. It wasn't until we were starting to get closer to the snake exhibit that I started to feel really odd. My mood had shifted. There was something wrong with at least one snake. It was going to strike out at a victim soon, but I prayed that I could get there soon. I took off with a jog.

When I arrived at the cage to where the snake was, there were exhibit members trying to push back the crowd in fear. I managed to slip passed a couple of them. I knelt down so that I was eye level with the snake. Again, my hand shot out, slowly though, like it had eight years ago. I spoke in a hushed voice. I was trying to see what was the matter with it.

Just as I was about to find out the reason, I felt a pair of arms lift me up. I looked to see who had grabbed me though my eyes widened slightly. It was security.

"Kid, you really should be careful. That snake is dangerous!" One of them said.

"Sorry officer. I reacted before I rationalized. But, I am also a snake whisperer. I can tame it, or at least make it less irritable around people." I offered.


End file.
